List of programs broadcast by USA Network
This is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by USA Network. Current programming , who has been a main attraction on WWE Raw since 2005]] Original Drama *''Suits'' (2011) *''Mr. Robot'' (2015) *''Queen of the South'' (2016) *''The Sinner'' (2017) *''The Purge'' (2018) Reality *''Chrisley Knows Best'' (2014) *''American Ninja Warrior: Ninja vs. Ninja'' (2017; moved from Esquire Network and was formally titled Team Ninja Warrior) *''Big Star Little Star'' (2017) *''The Cromarties'' (2017) *''Miz & Mrs.'' (2018) *''Real Country'' (2018) *''Temptation Island'' (2019) *''Growing Up Chrisley'' (2019) *''The Radkes'' (2019) WWE *''WWE Raw'' (1993–2000, 2005-) *''A.M. Raw'' (2005) *''WWE Tribute to the Troops'' (2005) *''WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony'' (2006) *''WWE Tough Enough'' (2011) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2016-) Specials *Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show (1984) Syndicated *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1999) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2001) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2011) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Modern Family'' (2013) *''Chicago P.D.'' (2017) *''Dateline'' (2017) Upcoming programming *''Pearson'' (July 17, 2019) *''Straight Up Steve Austin'' (August 12, 2019) *''Psych: The Movie 2'' (Late 2019) *''The Biggest Loser'' (2020) *''Dirty John'' (2020) *''Brave New World'' (TBA) *''Briarpatch'' (TBA) https://www.usanetwork.com/news/usa-network-announces-pickup-of-briarpatch-starring-rosario-dawson *''Dare Me'' (TBA) *''Treadstone'' (TBA) In development *''Alice Isn't Dead'' (TBA) * Brooklyn Animal Control (TBA) * Connoisseur (TBA) *''Untitled Ronald Reagan Limited Series'' (TBA) Former programming Scripted programs *''The 4400'' (2004–07) *''Airwolf'' (1987; season 4) *''Benched'' (2014) *''The Big Easy'' (1996–97) *''Burn Notice'' (2007–13) *''Campus Cops'' (1996) *''Check it Out!'' (1986–88) *''Colony'' (2016–18) *''Common Law'' (2012) *''Complications'' (2015) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2000–01) *''Covert Affairs'' (2010–14) *''Damnation'' (2017–18) *''The Dead Zone'' (2002–07) *''Dig'' (2015) *''Donny!'' (2015) *''Eyewitness'' (2016) *''Fairly Legal'' (2011–12) *''Falling Water'' (2016–18) *''G vs E'' (1999; moved to Sci Fi Channel) *''Graceland'' (2013–15) *''The Hitchhiker'' (1989–91; seasons 5 & 6) *''The Huntress'' (2000–01) *''In Plain Sight'' (2008–12) *''Johnnytime'' (1997) *''Kojak'' (2005) *''La Femme Nikita'' (1997–2001) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2007–11) *''Lost on Earth'' (1997) *''Manhattan, AZ'' (2000) *''Monk'' (2002–09) *''Motive'' (2016; season 3) *''Necessary Roughness'' (2011–13) *''The Net'' (1998–99) *''The New Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1987–89; seasons 2–4) *''Pacific Blue'' (1996–2000) *''Peacemakers'' (2003) *''Playing House'' (2014–17) *''Political Animals'' (2012) *''Psych'' (2006–14) *''Psych: The Movie'' (2017) *''The Ray Bradbury Theater'' (1987–92; seasons 3–6) *''Royal Pains'' (2009–16) *''Rush'' (2014) *''Sanchez of Bel Air'' (1986) *''Satisfaction'' (2014–15) *''Shooter'' (2016–18) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1993–99; seasons 3–8) *''Sins of the City'' (1998) *''Sirens'' (2014–15) *''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'' (1994–95) *''TekWar'' (1994–96; four TV movies and series) *''The Starter Wife'' (2008; TV series) *''Touching Evil'' (2004) *''Traffic'' (2004; miniseries) *''The War Next Door'' (2000) *''Unsolved'' (2018) *''Weird Science'' (1994–98) *''White Collar'' (2009–14) Animated Comedies *''Duckman'' (1994–97) Other original programs * According to Chrisley (2017) *''Alive and Well!'' (1981–86) *''American Bandstand'' (1989) *''Are You Anybody?'' (1982–83) *''The Big Date'' (1996–97) *''Black Entertainment Television'' (1980–83) *''Boost Mobile MLG Pro Circuit'' (2006) *''Bumper Stumpers'' (1987) *''Calliope'' (1978–93) *''Camp Midnite'' (1989) *''Cannonball Run 2001'' *''Case Closed'' (1992–94) *''Chain Reaction'' (1986–91) *''Claude's Crib'' (1997) *''CNET Central'' (1995–99) *''Co-Ed'' (1982–1984) *''Combat Missions'' (2002) *''Commander USA's Groovie Movies'' (1985–89) *''Cool Money'' (2005; TV movie) *''Cool Tech'' (1998–99) * USA Cover Story circa 1986 *''Crush'' (2000) *''Dance Party USA'' (1986–92) *''D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear'' (2003; TV movie) *''The Dick Cavett Show'' (1985–86; returned to ABC) *''Dr. Steve-O'' (2007) *''Eco-Challenge: The Expedition Race'' (2000–02) *''First Impressions'' (2016) *''Farmclub'' (1999–2000) *''Frankenstein'' (2004; TV movie) *''Free 4 All'' (1994–95) *''Friends or Lovers'' (2000) *''Grill Me'' (1996; 1 episode) *''Happy Hour'' (1999) *''Helen of Troy'' (2003; miniseries) *''Hot Spots'' (1982–84) *''House Wars'' (2003) *''Jackpot'' (1985–88; moved to syndication) *''Killers in the House'' (1998; TV movie) *''Kung Fu Theatre'' (1983–85) *''The Last Ride'' (2004; TV movie) *''Love Me, Love Me Not'' (1986–87) *''Lover or Loser'' (2000–01) *''Made in the USA'' (2005) *''The Moment'' (2013) *''Nashville Star'' (2003–07; moved to NBC) *''NBA on USA'' (1979–84) *''The New Edge'' (1998–99) *''New Wave Theatre'' (1981–83) *''NHL on USA'' (1979–85) *''Night Flight'' (1981–88) *''PGA Tour on USA'' (1982–2007, 2010) *''Quicksilver'' (1994–95) *''Radio 1990'' (1983–86) *''Reel Wild Cinema with Sandra Bernhard'' (1996–98) *''Scholastic Sports Academy'' (1982–84) *''Smush'' (2001) *''Sonya'' (1982–85) *''Southwest Championship Wrestling (1982–83) *''Spartacus'' (2004; miniseries) *''The Starter Wife'' (2007; miniseries) *''Stealing Christmas'' (2003; TV movie) *''Strip Poker'' (1999–2000) *''Three Wise Guys'' (2005; TV movie) *''To Love and Die'' (2008; TV movie) *''Underfunded'' (2006; TV movie) *''U.S. Open tennis championship'' *''USA Action Extreme Team'' (1995–98) *''USA Cartoon Express'' (1982–96) *''USA Gonzo Games'' (1991–92) *''USA High'' (1997–99; reran until 2001) *''USA Live'' (1995–97) *''USA Saturday Nightmares'' (1984–94) *''USA Sci-Fi Theater'' *''USA Thursday Game of the Week'' (1979–83) *''USA Tuesday Night Fights'' (1982–98) *''USA Up All Night'' (1989–98) *''USA Updates'' (1989–2000) *''You! Magazine'' (1981–85) *''The Web'' (1998–99) *''Woman's Day USA'' (1982–83) *''World League of American Football'' *''WWF Action Zone'' (1994–96) *''WWF All American Wrestling'' (1983–94) *''WWF LiveWire'' (1996–2000; moved to TNN) *''WWF Mania'' (1993–96) *''WWF Prime Time Wrestling'' (1985–93) *''WWF Royal Rumble'' (1988) *''WWF Sunday Night Heat'' (1998–2000; moved to MTV) *''WWF Superstars of Wrestling'' (1996–2000; previously in syndication, moved to TNN) *''WWF Tuesday Night Titans'' (1984–86) Syndicated programs *''$25,000/$100,000 Pyramid'' (1988–95) *''Adventures in Paradise'' (1983–84) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1983–92) *''All-Star Blitz'' (1986) *''Almost Perfect'' (1999–2002) *''American Gladiators'' (1992–96) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1998–2001) *''America's Most Wanted'' (1996–97) *''Anything for Money'' (1986–88) *''Baywatch'' (1997–2001) *''Becker'' (2008–11) *''The Benny Hill Show'' (1987) *''Beyond Reality'' (1991–93) *''Bloomberg Television'' (1994–2004) *''Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice'' (1984–85) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1992–95) *''Boston Common'' (1998–2000) *''Bridget Loves Bernie'' (1984–85) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2001–10) *''Bullseye'' (1985–87) *''Bustin' Loose'' (1988–89) *''Caesars Challenge'' (1994) *''Candid Camera'' (1984–88) *''Carol Burnett and Friends'' (2000–01) *''Chain Reaction'' (1985–91) *''Cheers'' (2011–14) *''Coach'' (2004–07) *''Code Red'' (1987–88) *''Counterstrike'' (1990–93) *''Coronation Street'' (1982–83) *''Darkroom'' (1991) *''Diamonds'' (1988–91) *''The District'' (2004–06) *''Divorce Court'' (1990–93) *''Doctor Doctor'' (2000–01) *''Dog House'' (1990–93) *''Double Trouble'' (1988–91) *''Dragnet'' (1983–90) *''The Equalizer'' (1989–91) *''Face the Music'' (1989–90) *''The Facts of Life'' (1993–98) *''Fired Up'' (1999–2002) *''The Flying Nun'' (1984–85) *''Forever Knight'' (1995–96) *''Gidget'' (1984–85) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1997–98) *''The Girl with Something Extra'' (1986–88) *''The Gong Show'' (1984–87) *''Good Morning, World'' (1986) *''The Great Space Coaster'' (1987) *''He & She'' (1985–87) *''Hearts Afire'' (2000–01) *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' (1996–2001) *''High Rollers'' (1988–91) *''Highlander: The Series'' (1995–98) *''Hollywood Squares'' (1989–93) *''Hot Potato'' (1987–90) *''House M.D.'' (2006–18) *''It's Your Move'' (1989–92) *''JAG'' (1999–2011) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1998–99) *''Jesse'' (2000–02) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (2000–02) *''The Joker's Wild'' (1985–87, 1991–94) *''The Judge'' (1991–93) *''Just the Ten of Us'' (1990–95) *''Knight Rider'' (1994–96) *''Lancer'' (1984–86) *''Land of the Giants'' (1989, 1992) *''The Law & Harry McGraw'' (1988, 1991) *''Let's Make a Deal'' (1986–88) *''Liar's Club'' (1986–87) *''Living Single'' (2001–03) *''Lost in Space'' (1989–90) *''Love Connection'' (1995–97) *''MacGyver'' (1990–97) *''Madame's Place'' (1986–91) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1994–99) *''Major Dad'' (1993–97, 1999) *''Make Me Laugh'' (1984–86) *''Martin'' (2000–04) *''The Master'' (1985, 1989) *''Miami Vice'' (1988–91) *''The Monroes'' (1986) *''Mr. Merlin'' (1986–88) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1988–97) *''My Sister Sam'' (1989–93) *''My Two Dads'' (1991–95, 2002) *''The Naked Truth'' (1999–2000) *''Name That Tune'' (1989–91) *''Nash Bridges'' (2000–06) *''Ned and Stacy'' (1999–2001) *''The New Mike Hammer'' (1987–92) *''New York Undercover'' (1998–2001) *''The Odd Couple'' (1993–94) *''Oh Madeline'' (1986–88) *''Otherworld'' (1988) *''The Partridge Family'' (1990) *''The People's Court'' (1995–97) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1997–98) *''Philip Marlowe, Private Eye'' (1989–90) *''Play the Percentages'' (1987–89) *''Press Your Luck'' (1987–95) *''Private Eye'' (1988–91) *''Quantum Leap'' (1992–96) *''Renegade'' (1995–2001) *''Riptide'' (1986–88) *''Room 222'' (1986–88) *''Sale of the Century'' (1992–94) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1997–2001) *''Scrabble'' (1991–95) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (1987–89) *''The Second Hundred Years'' (1986–87) *''The Single Guy'' (1998–2000) *''Sirens'' (1997) *''Something So Right'' (1998–2001) *''Street Hawk'' (1988–90) *''Superior Court'' (1991–93) *''Swamp Thing: The Series'' (1990–93) *''Swans Crossing'' (1993–94) *''Tales of the Gold Monkey'' (1988) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1984–85) *''Talk About'' (1993) *''Temperatures Rising'' (1987–88) *''That Girl'' (1986–88) *''The Three Stooges'' (1989) *''Tic-Tac-Dough'' (1987–90, 1993–94) *''Top Cops'' (1996–97) *''Veronica's Closet'' (2000–02) *''Viper'' (1999–2001) *''The Virginian'' (1984–87) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1996–2011) *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' (1986–87) *''Webster'' (1997–98) *''Welcome Back, Kotter'' (1991–94) *''Werewolf'' (1989–91) *''Win, Lose or Draw'' (1990–92) *''Wings'' (1993–2002, 2011) *''Wipeout'' (1989–91) *''Working'' (1999–2001) *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' (1996–2001) USA Cartoon Express *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1994–95) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''Battle of the Planets'' *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1994–95) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1993–94) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''The Chipmunks Go to the Movies'' (1994–95) *''Clue Club'' (mid-1980s) *''C.O.P.S.'' (1995) *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' (1991–95) *''Devlin'' *''Dinosaucers'' (1993–95) *''Dragon's Lair'' (1988–92) *''Duckman'' (1994–97) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1988–89) *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1992–96) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1989–90) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' (1994–95) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1986) *''Huckleberry Hound and Friends'' *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1994–95) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1993–96) *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' (1994–95) *''Jem'' (1989–92) *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Kidd Video'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Magilla Gorilla/''Quick Draw McGraw/''Wally Gator/''Loopy De Loop *''M.A.S.K.'' (1987–89) *''Mister T'' (1987) *''Monchichis'' (1986) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1989–90) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''Pac-Man'' (1986) *''Paw Paws'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Pole Position'' (1994–95) *''Popeye and Son'' (1989–90) *''Problem Child'' (1993–96) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1992–94) *''Richie Rich'' *''The Robonic Stooges'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Scooby-Doo'' and its various spin-offs (1982–94) *''Sealab 2020'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1988–89) *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' (1989) *''Space Kidettes'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (minus the Dino Boy segments) *''Space Stars'' (minus the Astro and the Space Mutts segments) *''Speed Buggy'' *''Sport Billy'' *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' (1995–96) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1993–96) *''Terrytoons Show'' (1993–95) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1985) *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Trollkins'' (1985–91) *''Turbo Teen'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Voltron'' (1991–93) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Wildfire'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1995–96) *''Yogi Bear'' (1985) *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1989) *''Young Samson & Goliath USA Action Extreme Team *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1995–97) *''Double Dragon'' (1996–98) *''Exosquad'' (1995–96) *''Gargoyles'' (1997–98) *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' (1995–96) *''Mighty Max'' (1996–98) *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' (1996–98) *''Sailor Moon'' (1997–98) *''Savage Dragon'' (1995–98) *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' (1995–97) *''Super Mario World'' (1996–97) *''Street Fighter'' (1995–98) *''Street Sharks'' (1996–97) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1996–97) *''Ultraforce'' (1996–98) *''WildC.A.T.s'' (1995–96) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (1996–98) References Category:Lists * Category:Lists of television series by network